sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CrystalNeonSummerSnow/Another New Story Idea
Hey, y'all! Huh, it feels like just yesterday I gave a blog post... but that was in January. XD Anyways, after listening to Grenade for one too many hours last night, I was thinking about the day before yesterday. In science class, I was taking a quiz and such when this lightbulb came inside my head for a new story idea. I know that in the last blog post, I had story idea about BTR, but on that story, I've been undeniably stricken with writer's block with maybe just a tinge of procrastination (and just hanging on after rough school days pass by). However, this story idea came up and (for now since I'm screwy with fanfic titles) the story's called Perfect and... for the first time in a while, this is my own original story, not just a story about a movie or TV show or catoon I saw. I can't believe that, either! I'm so use to just fanfiction, not actual storywritting! XD Okay, okay, I need to get it together and tell the premise. However, I warn you, if you want to be surprised, you don't have to read this. Okay, here we go! Plot premise: The story focuses on two teenagers: Popular, but arrogant prince Zac Berenson and kind, but opinionated Charlene Reynolds. As you can guess, they're really not that close of friends, but they secretly and hopelessly love each other; they just don't want to admit that. Now, their home lives aren't that great, really: Zac's father's a drunk while her mother is a worshiper of Satan and Charlene's parents absolutely hate each other, but cannot afford divorce so they instead beat each other senseless. Now, things take a turn for tragedy when Zac dies of a car crash and Charlene committs suicide a year later by taking a bullet to the head. Yet, things then go from tragic to deadly when Zac is sentenced to Hell for his greed and vanity. However, Satan and his wife the Angel of Death decide to discuss his fate among the council for an unknown amount of years and he must wait in the magical Limbo until his final desicion is made. As for punishment for his sin, however, he is turned into a vampire and can only come back to the world if he's in need of blood. The same fate happens to Charlene when she's dragged into Hell for "being ungrateful of her life for the wrong reason"; the only difference between her fate and Zac's fate is that she's turned into a ghost who is visible in Limbo, but invisible on Earth, making demonic possession easier... and that's all just the prologue! In the real story, they've spent a good amount of years in Limbo (don't worry; once you're in Limbo, you're immortal) and they've changed dramatically from the giggly kind of Disney teens to very morbid, articulate, and aloof. Their memory of their pasts have been erased and they go by their "new names" (Adrian and Heather). However, they soon meet again and they begin to remember who they once were... while someone is determinded to make sure they rot in Hell for all eternity. Yeah, that's my new story idea and I hope you guys like it! Leave your interesting responses beeelllowww. Thanks for reading my blog; I'm Crystal and I approve this gunshot! *gun fires* Bye! :D Category:Blog posts